


In A Moment

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ethari is a badass, Ethari's in a lot of pain, How i wanted them to be reunited, M/M, Please someone free Runaan from his coin prison in canon, Runaan refuses to let his husband die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Everything can be take from you in a heartbeat. Runaan is desperate to get back to his husband. Despite their troops being scattered across the battlefield, Runaan spots Ethari. And he needs to save him. Now.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

A few seconds. That’s all it took. A few seconds of joy to distract you and you were finished. 

Runaan was always careful. He kept tabs on his surroundings so no one could surprise him. And he was aware of the few people moving around him. He knew of one person trapped under debris behind him. His attacker in front of him. And his ears picked up the sounds of metal clashing somewhere in the distance behind, to his left. 

This battle was taking its toll on people. Growing tired. But there couldn’t be many left. The war had to be nearly over. It had to be. Runaan swiped right then left to create some distance between him and his enemy. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible and see Ethari. After being told that his flower had sunk, Runaan was torn between traveling with Rayla and Callum; and going back to his husband. But he needed to help create peace. He needed to protect his daughter out in the field. And for a time, from the pesky Human who had captured his daughter’s heart. But he had admittedly grown fond of the Human. Not in the way they were friends, but he could tolerate the man.

But his husband was thankfully safe back in the grove. And when he got back, Runaan was going to apologise for scaring his husband. For making him think he was dead for so long. When Rayla had told him Runaan had nearly broken down then and there. He’d wanted to cry and race back to his husband. To tell him he was alive and alright. Missing part of a horn but he thankfully hadn’t lost his arm.

But Ethari was a kind and caring soul. He would understand better than anyone. Runaan just hoped Ethari would merely punch him and then hug him for scaring him. The last time Runaan had done something to make Ethari mad, he had enchanted Runaan’s swords. And he didn’t know for three days until he caught on to the tiny runes carved into the handles. No wonder he was missing his targets every time. Ethari had made it up to him by crafting new swords. The old ones finally broke. 

As Runaan ducked another attack, his enemy creating a wide arc over his head; it gave Runaan the perfect opportunity. Aiming his blade straight up and shoving it through his enemy’s jaw and through to the top of his head. The tip of the blade poking out. 

Runaan yanked his blade out and stood as the body collapsed. Turning as he heard the strangled voice of the person trapped. Someone stands over them with a war hammer raised. He raises one of his swords to throw but pauses when the person is thrown back. A bronze hammer, thick and heavy, lands not far. Runaan’s mouth falls open as he sees Ethari leap over the small mound of rubble and with his other hammer he smashes the enemy as they try to get up. They don’t move and Ethari rises. Breathing heavily. He picks up both hammers before running to the person trapped. Lifting the debris enough for the person to wriggle free. They stand and dust themselves off. Uninjured. 

They say something to Ethari and the two nod. Then the person then starts running back the way Ethari had come. Ethari ducks as someone screams at him. Their sword caught between his hammers and with a swift move, he snaps the blade. In a quick motion he headbutts the person. They stumble back. One hammer heaved up to quickly knock the person back again; no tmie to regain their footing. Then a kick to his chest to push him back and he finally falls. 

Runaan takes a few steps to help his husband when he hears footsteps coming up behind him. He turns quickly to clash blades. Crouching and spinning as he deftly avoids their second attack and comes back up to headbutt them. Taking them down quickly.

He doesn’t have time for this. He has to get to Ethari. He has to help him. He has to tell him he’s alive. He still doesn’t know. His head turns to see how Ethari is fairing. Someone has grabbed him from behind. But Runaan watches as Ethari smacks his head back and his short horns jab into the other person’s face. And eye missing and they release Ethari. His husband spinning to pull the person over his shoulder and slam them into the ground. Foot raised to stomp but the person is unmoving Ethari leaves the person.

Runaan starts forward. He has to get to Ethari. Watching him knock someone back with his hammer. Kick another down. Ethari looked fierce. All those training lessons finally paying off. 

Ethari’s stern gaze scans the field. But it lands on Runaan. Someone he knows to be dead. Yet there he is. Coming closer. 

Runaan wants to smile. He’s relieved to see his husband. Relieved that he’s no longer hurting, thinking Runaan died. But the moment doesn’t have time to come as someone lets out a war cry and he hears them stomping from his right. Runaan bends forward to avoid the blade and turns as he swings his own blade up and hacks their arm off. Kneeing them in the stomach. As they fall, he knees them in the face and watches blood run from their nose as their eyes roll back into their head. 

Looking back up, he sees Ethari tripping his way over. Desperation clear in his features. He stops when someone charges him. 

Runaan looks to see. And is impressed by the skills. Runaan throws one of his blades to stop a second attack from sneaking up on Ethari. His husband looks to the fallen enemy to Runaan and nods in thanks. Takes two steps before he’s struck down. 

A spear pierces him from behind. Straight through his back and out his stomach. He arches forward from the force. Then falls onto his knees.

Eyes traveling from Runaan, to the sky, to the spear imbedded in him.

The work around him seems to have slowed down. As if forcing Runaan to watch his husband struck down in front of him. Nature’s promise to haunt him with the memory burned into his mind. 

Runaan is running. Shouting his name. Slashing high at someone that approaches from his right again. He hears the sickening gurgling of them choking behind him. He spots who attacked Ethari. He stretches his body to slide on his side as he lands on the ground. Scooping up someone else’s weapon and hurls the short blade as he uses the momentum to stand back up. His fury urging the blade to soar through the air. Too fast for Ethari’s attacker to avoid. The dagger is embedded in the enemy’s neck. Runaan doesn’t stop running until he’s falling in front of Ethari. Kneeling before him. 

“Ethari. Ethari. Can you hear me?”

Runaan braces one hand on his husband’s shoulder, the other touches the spear. 

Ethari lets out a startled grunt as if he’s still catching up with what happened. Blood in his mouth. Eyes wide and glazed over. 

“Hey. Hey, look at me. My heart, look at me.”

Runaan takes his hand away from the spear to tilt Ethari’s head up. 

“I’m here.”

He tries to smile but he knows the worry is written on his face.

Blood squeezing out of the wound in Ethari but he lifts his hand to touch Runaan’s face. He opens his mouth to speak but chokes and lurches forward. 

Runaan catches him. 

“Ssshh. Sh. Don’t try to talk.”

Runaan swallows hard. Brushing Ethari’s hair back despite not needing to. He suddenly remembers where he is as someone screams and his head snaps up. 

Another person fell. One of the Humans. 

“No!” Runaan pauses as he stands. He needed to help them. But he couldn’t leave Ethari. But he felt Ethari’s hand on his leg. Pushing him away. Nodding.

Go.

Runaan’s shout had grabbed the attacker’s attention. Another Human. Attacking their own. And it was a Human Runaan knew. Someone he had talked to about rekindling with Ethari.

Runaan threw his sword still in his hand. Cursing himself for not retrieving his other. But his sword flew from behind him. Close to his head and struck the Human attacker in the shoulder. Runaan reached them and pulled his sword out before they could think to use it. He spun to avoid a blunt attack and he saw Ethari leaning forward, facing him. He must have thrown his other blade.

Runaan slashed at their feet. He rolled to collect his other sword, so he wasn’t going into this with one. And just like that. He crossed his blades over their throat and sliced. 

Blood sprayed but he didn’t care. He picked his Human friend up and they smiled as they held their ribs. Thankful.

Runaan sighed. Now he had two injured people to look out for. Looking back to Ethari, the man had thrown one of his hammers at a new attacker. He was looking at Ethari as if assessing whether he was a serious threat or not. Ethari tossed his second hammer and the attacker ducked. Now deciding that he was a threat despite his injury. He never made it. Runaan ran. Raised his swords to throw. No one else would be harming his husband. He was surprised when his Human friend fired an arrow. It stuck into the attacker’s shoulder. 

Runaan made the split-second decision to hold onto his blades and slashed across the attacker’s chest when I finally got close enough. The attack not enough to kill them as they stepped back. But he was bleeding. 

Runaan finished him quickly. Looking back to see Ethari who glared forward as if he was still seeing an enemy. Runaan knew better. He followed Ethari’s gaze. And sure enough, someone was there. Friend or foe?

Glancing back, Runaan’s Human friend winced as he made his way over to Ethari. A hand on his shoulder. Looking to Runaan, he gave a nod and it was returned.

Runaan tracked over to the person. Finding a friend. He sighed. Nodding as he passed on what little he knew. They looked tired. He wondered if he looked the same. They were heading off. People were scattered all over the battlefield. Runaan nodded and watched them leave.

Glancing back, always fearing the worst. And for good reason. Adrenaline kicking in as he looked back. 

Ethari was glaring up at a Human. Clad in heavy armor. They had hold of the other Human, tossing them roughly aside. They landed and didn’t get up. Runaan flicked his ears hoping to catch sounds as he ran to his husband. Shouting at the attacker. Swords raised. The Human turned to him. A moving threat. But his eyes blew wide and he dropped his weapon when he was suddenly impaled from behind.

Runaan skidded to a stop a few feet away. The Human dropped as the spear left his body. Ethari stood behind him. Spear still embedded in him, but he’d used it to penetrate the thick armour. He staggered and Runaan leapt forward to catch his husband before he could fall. Careful of the spear. 

Ethari choked again. Blood in his mouth. But he pointed to their Human friend. Runaan’s friend.

Runaan carefully lowered Ethari to the ground, certain he would collapse without the support. Racing over to his friend. Blood pooled around his head. Runaan knelt, fingers feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

He closed his eyes as he let out a tired sigh.

Looking back to Ethari who waited for an answer as he knelt. One hand on the ground to support him. He bowed his head when Runaan shook his own.

Dead.

Runaan jogged back over to Ethari. He felt bad about leaving his friend’s body behind. But Ethari was still alive. And he intended to keep him that way. Hooking his arm under and around his back. They needed to move. Ethari needed help. They couldn’t pull the spear out, and it made carrying Ethari too awkward. So, they slowly limped across the battlefield. Both keeping an eye out for enemies. Ethari would groan and point. Sometimes he got a word or two out. But Runaan was readying his blade. Runaan had grabbed his husband’s hammers and strung their handles on his waist. One on either leg. In case Runaan couldn’t keep everyone at bay. Finding their weight reassuring and an extra weapon should he find himself without his blades again.

Ethari Tried a few times to talk. Tell Runaan something. But he coughed and had to stop.

Runaan kissed Ethari’s temple.

“We’ll have time to catch up and talk later when we get back. For now-” Runaan surveyed the area. “-let’s just focus on getting you back alive. I’m not losing you. Not when-”

Ethari made a short noise. Like a laugh. But it was gurgled and Runaan was looking back at him. No enemies. And Ethari was trying to express something. Runaan’s mind went blank.

Ethari pointed to Runaan’s chest, cupping his hands together and fanning them out like a… like a flower. Lifting his hands up to the sky, up to the clouds.

Runaan felt the first few tears prick his eyes. Feeling them rolling down his cheeks a moment later.

Ethari’s eyes went wide. Cupping Runaan’s face and trying to talk. Quiet sounds like he was trying to shush him. 

Runaan gripped Ethari tight. Pulling him against him to hug him close. His body aimed a little to the side to avoid the spear jutting out. Tears falling as he dropped his head onto Ethari’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. There was so much. Too much. 

“I spent so long getting back to you. Too long. I travelled so far to help. And all I could think about was finishing this damn war and getting home! I wanted to see you! I needed to tell you I was alive!”

Ethari squeezed Runaan’s shoulder. Thumb rubbing circles into his skin. Tapping him to gain his attention and Runaan was pulling back just enough to tilt his head to look at his husband’s face. Ethari cupped his hands between them, fanning them out. Then lowering them. Repeating the motion.

Runaan shook his head.

“No. No the flower wasn’t faulty. You didn’t make a defect flower.”

Runaan sniffed and saw Ethari’s watery eyes. Tilting his head to keep them moving. Runaan nodded and they continued to wander.

No one came close. They passed bodies that Runaan would check. None were alive. Succumbing to their wounds. And finally, Ethari’s wound caught up with him too. His body sagged and near collapsed against Runaan. Eyes half lidded. Tears streaming silently down his dirty face.

“No, no, no, no. Come on. Hold on.”

Runaan struggled to drag his husband further. Ethari making unpleasant sounds and high-pitched noises of protest.

“Come on love. Lift your feet.”

Ethari tried. Dragging the tip of his boots as he managed the best he could.

Runaan felt his tears dry on his cheeks but more would fall. Praying that they made it back. They had to be close. If they could just make it back to the borders of their army. 

Runaan felt his chest tighten at the sound of heavy footsteps. He would have to drop Ethari to defend. But that wasn’t as big a concern as the runner was quickly shot down. Several arrows flew from above and struck him, but he wasn’t dead. Runaan looked to the line of archers walking slowly towards them; aiming their newly notched arrows at them now. A few broke ranks to walk closer. 

Runaan saw the Elves and Humans standing side by side. One of his own trainees noticed him. Locking her eyes onto the Human that had started running at them, she walked sideways towards them. This Human wasn’t one of theirs. And he was shot down properly when he tried to take down one of the other Human’s that tried to talk them into putting their weapon down. The enemy Human getting their arm cut and a second later, three arrows stuck out from him. One from his eye, one from his chest, and one from his throat.

Runaan had help lifting Ethari the rest of the way. Thankfully near the borders and carried to a make-shift shelter. People of every race being treated. And people were all over Ethari once he was brought in. Runaan was the one to pull the spear from his husband. Other’s held him down. Working quickly to keep him alive. 

Runaan refused to leave his side. Standing out of the way but he was still there. Watching his husband wince in pain and cry out when they touched his wound. His fingers curled and his face contorted but he was kept down. 

With some bandages and a little healing magic Ethari was resting peacefully. Runaan sat beside him. Holding Ethari’s hand. Thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. 

People had come by to pass on news of the fight. It was won. King Ezran came to see him. His older brother Callum was with Rayla. And Runaan was grateful they were alive. Corvus eyed him before playfully punching his arm. Runaan enjoyed the comradery. 

Rayla had burst into tears upon seeing Ethari but was reassured he was alive and healing. Runaan himself had his few wounds tended to when no one needed immediate attention. He spoke with other generals and royalty. The war declared over. Their side the victors. He sighed as he listened to them. To those that were lost, those that surrendered, and those that were captured. 

He cast a glance back to his husband to see him blinking his tired eyes open. Looking around. Runaan was grateful for the reason to leave the conversation. Walking away without a word. Catching the attention of others as he wandered off, but he knelt by his husband. Softly explaining what he was told. What he knew. They were alive. And the war was over. They’d won. Ethari was peppered with kisses and soon bombarded with hugs by Rayla and others that were close to the blacksmith from Silvergrove.


	2. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan watches Ethari play tag with the children in the adoraburr meadows. Ethari has mostly healed from his injury. But he can't chase after the children as quickly. He still loves to play with them and Runaan is happy to watch. So long as his husband and the children are safe.

Runaan watched through half lidded eyes at the group traipsing through the glands. Adoraburrs sticking to them as they tried to run away. Gleeful squeals echoing through the area. Racing as they tried to escape being tagged.

His eyes followed along the children, Human and Elven, running. Constantly glancing behind them only to suddenly dart away. Ethari was behind them. Grinning as he chased after them. Arms reaching out for them and calling out how he was going to catch them. More delighted squeals and the children were racing around the field. Adoraburrs sticking to them. Pausing to pluck them off or to practice balancing them on their head as they ran. Ethari sneaking up, but always announcing his presence before trying to catch them. Giving the children a chance to escape. Runaan is just happy to see his husband smiling again. His injuries have healed enough for him to get up and move around freely now after months of struggling. But Runaan can still see the slight limp in his walk. The way Ethari doesn’t lunge forward in playfulness to get delighted squeals from the kids like he used to before. Though he still easily manages to make them laugh and cry out in joy with the little game of tag they have going.

Runaan smiled as he sleepily tracked them with his eyes. Settling down to close his eyes once more. His ears twitching at the sound of more giggles, flattening against his skull whenever they were particularly high pitched. 

He hadn’t even a chance to drift peacefully off to sleep as the children were gathering around him and he was awoken. Tripping over his boots and clambering over him. He huffed playfully as he reached for one of them and they all gathered a little way away to see what he would do. But he settled back down and cheekily closed his eyes. Fake snoring. He heard some of them coming closer. And he opened his eyes and made grabbing hands but made no real move to get up and chase them. They squealed and darted away. 

By now Ethari had caught up and was sneaking up behind them. His voice was quiet and a little eerie.

“I’ve got you now.” 

The children glanced behind them before they shrieked and ran back passed Runaan who let them go. Grinning as they remembered to jump over his legs this time. 

Runaan settled back down. Offering his husband, a tired smile before he closed his eyes. Hearing Ethari walk past him and chase after the children. He tried to settle once more. Adjusting against the trunk of his tree a little more. Wriggling down and preparing to nap. Praying the children wouldn’t run over him again. 

It had been sometime since he’d heard their loud squeal and was finally able to drift off. He didn’t remember dreaming of anything in particular but he did remember the harsh cries that woke him. 

Tiny hands shaking him awake. 

For a moment, Runaan goes to reach for his hidden dagger, but pauses when his eyes open and register who is shaking him. Tiny palms pressed to his shoulders as their voices cry out that Ethari is dead. He feels his heart drop despite knowing nothing could have killed his husband without him waking up. Ethari would have called for him. He rises quickly. Shushing the children as best he can. Trying to ease their fears and his own. 

“I’m not dead.”

Came Ethari’s voice. A few children gathered around him as he lay on the ground. And Runaan takes a few seconds to take in what’s happened. Ethari is on his side, trying to get up and pausing to huff. Clutching his stomach. He grins at the children and reaches out to tag them. Rolling over onto his back and reaching out, making sure to get someone. 

“I guess you’re ‘it’ now.”

The kid now tagged whines but soon chases after the other kids. 

A few still linger by Runaan as he crouches down by his husband. Ethari smiles softly at the remaining kids. A few words of comfort and they’re running off to continue playing. 

“I tripped.” Ethari sighed. Feeling along his stomach once again. Pulling his hand away. 

Both sighed in relief when no blood stained his hand. 

Runaan picked his husband up carefully. Settling him down where Runaan had been napping. Gently pressing against the wound and testing how much it hurt. Deciding that Ethari really had merely strained himself and tripped. Thankfully not landing on his old injury.

Ethari tried to whine about not being able to play with the children and sounding just like them at times; but Runaan can see that his husband was tiring. He needs to rest. But he never loses that cocky smirk as one of the children now tag Runaan. Quickly darting away as they giggle. The former assassin freezes in shock. His training had failed him. Or more accurately, he hadn’t been keeping up with his training. There was no need for assassins nowadays.

But he sighs and joins in the game for now. He’s faster than Ethari and tries to remember to not let himself actually catch the children. Just get close enough to make them jump and run away as they laugh. Though, the need to delay himself gives Runaan time to glance over at his husband often; breathing steadily against the tree. He manages to steer them clear of Ethari. Or maybe they know they need to leave the blacksmith alone for now. 

Either way, Runaan is glad that he can still help his husband. Even if it means taking over little things like this. It was no different than helping his husband reach for things when he couldn’t stretch up without hurting himself. Or carrying things too heavy. Or watching Ethari work in his forge. No longer wielding his hammers, merely making trinkets for people. Jewelry was always something the blacksmith had enjoyed crafting.

Despite this being a new way to help his husband, and although it came unexpected, Runaan quite enjoyed this game. And it made him reminisce of their times during courting. Frolicking through areas just like this on their steeds. A MoonStrider and a ShadowPaw. Chasing each other. Hands reaching out to grace the other’s in passing. Runaan had done most of the chasing. Not that he minded one bit, but he was delightedly surprised when Ethari chased him. Always eager to show the assassin that he was being courted just as much as he was doing the courting.


End file.
